Multicolor
by xXAmortentiaXx
Summary: Lily Potter, su amiga Alice y nada que ponerse. —Scorpius no querrá a una chica vestida de payaso.  Pues resulta que aquí las cosas se complican. Lily/Scorpius/Rose  Una especie de parodia sobre la moda y los gustos amorosos.


Dos chicas de diez años discutían frente a un armario repleto de ropa, abierto y muy desordenado. La más nerviosa, que aquel día llevaba su cabello pelirrojo en una coleta alta se mordía los labios cada cierto rato, sacaba una prenda y se la mostraba a su amiga, que murmuraba indignada algo y ella debía guardarla de nuevo.

— ¡Hey, amo esta camiseta! —Le enseñó a su amiga su camiseta de color verde oscuro — ¿Te agrada?

Su amiga bufó mientras rodaba los ojos.

—Lily, si quieres parecer Slytherin... Tal vez le agrades a Malfoy, pero tu hermano James no te perdonaría.

Lily miró la prenda en cuestión escrutadoramente unos segundos, antes de tirarla en una bolsa que se encontraba a su lado. Se inclinó sobre su armario y de él desprendió otra prenda, una falda azul marino.

La puso frente a la cara de su amiga mientras sonreía, pero su amiga negó inmediatamente con la cabeza de forma lúgubre.

— ¡Alice, no es mi culpa que no te gusten las faldas pero es para mí! —Reclamó.

Su amiga de cabello rizado se levantó con aire imponente, dejando claro que era unos cinco centímetros más alta que su amiga, pero sorpresivamente habló con voz pasiva:

—Sé que eres una Potter y tienes que dar el ejemplo con todo ese rollo de "La igualdad de casas", lo sé porque mi padre es igual de inflexible con ese tema —Elevó mas la voz — ¡Pero si quieres parecer una empollona Ravenclaw luego no me reclames que Scorpius Malfoy mire mejor a Rose!

Lily Potter abrió mucho los ojos y luego arrojó su falda en la misma bolsa donde había ido a parar su camiseta verde.

Se sentó en su cama con aire resignado, mientras suspiraba larga y sonoramente, mirando muy disimuladamente a su amiga de reojo.

—De acuerdo —Alice se levantó y saco algo del armario mientras murmuraba —Veamos... Esto está horrendo —Arrojó la prenda lejos — ¿Estás segura que tu madre es una chica? Es muy anticuada —Tiró lejos otra ropa —Necesitas un nuevo armario, Lily... ¡Hey! ¿Esto qué es?

La pelirroja miró a su amiga luego de poner en la bolsa la "ropa rechazada" y su sonrisa decayó.

—Pues... ¿No te agrada? —Preguntó inocentemente.

Como respuesta, recibió la chaqueta roja con líneas doradas en la cara.

— ¡Muy Griffindor! Y no viene con tu cabello, deberías pedirle consejo de moda a tu tía Fleur... ¡Ella sabe que el rosa y el rojo no se mezclan!

Y luego arrojó los pantalones rosas a la bolsa negra, con expresión de completo desagrado.

—Un simple "No, no me gusta" basta, Alice — Refunfuñó la pequeña chica.

— ¡Me vale, Potter! —Rió burlonamente Alice, al tiempo que sacaba del armario unos pantalones cortos amarillo chillón con encaje y pintas negras y chillaba — ¡Por el nombre de Merlín! ¿¡Que rayos es esto?

Lily mientras su mejor amiga sacaba la prenda, había cogido una almohada y se escondido bajo la cama. Alice irradiaba miedo.

—No seas cobarde ¡Esto es cien por ciento Hufflepuff! —La chica de cabello rizado golpeaba furiosamente la cama con los "Pantalones Hufflepuff" — Acordamos nada sobre Hogwarts hasta entrar allí ¡Lo prometiste, Lily Potter!

La puerta de la habitación blanca se abrió de par en par y entró un alto chico pelinegro, con aires de superioridad y se recargó en el marco de la puerta. James Potter había llegado a escena.

—Alice, deja a mi hermanita. No seas tan dura con ella, ¿Si?—Pidió en dirección de la Longbottom.

La chica se detuvo en seguida y ayudo a su amiga a reponerse. Luego sonrió soñadoramente en dirección a James.

—Vale, James… —Luego miró su cabello un momento y dio un gritito, para entrar corriendo al baño.

El chico lanzó una carcajada y anunció antes de darse la vuelta y bajar las escaleras:

— ¿Vístanse, quieren? Todos las esperamos para empezar la fiesta.

— ¿Ya se fue James? —Preguntó desde el baño la Longbottom.

— ¡Sí, puedes salir! —Respondió divertida su amiga, luego miró toda su ropa y suspiró —No sé que me puedo poner para esta noche… ¡James cumple catorce años y no tengo nada apropiado! Scorpius no querrá a una chica vestida como payaso…

—Usar los colores de Hogwarts no es una buena opción, Lily…

—Lo sé —Se deprimió la chica pelirroja.

— ¡Espera, ya sé que usaras! —Exclamó contenta Alice — Mira, sé que en mi bolso guarde ropa de este color…

Le mostró todo un conjunto de ropa oscura.

— ¡Excelente!

La fiesta ya había comenzado (Sin Lily ni Alice) hace ya veinte minutos, Albus y Scorpius estaban algo relegados hablando mientras que Rose y Dominique al otro lado de la pista molestaban a Fred II, que había hecho el favor a su primo (y mejor amigo) James siendo DJ en su fiesta.

Scorpius y Albus se acercaron a James, que bailaba con Jenny Thomas en aquel momento.

— ¡Oye James! ¿No crees que tu hermanita esta algo gótica? —Preguntó el chico Malfoy por encima de la música.

James se giró para ver a su hermanita, bailando con Hugo y Alice en un rincón, completamente vestida de negro y gris.

—Pues la verdad es que sí, pero no importa… ¡Cuando entre a Griffindor estará repleta de rojo y dorado! —Incitó a sus amigos leones a aplaudir y vitorear su grito, como su fiera el de un general que ha ganado su más importante batalla.

Los demás leones armaron un revuelo de aprobación como si Griffindor hubiera ganado la copa de las casas, mientras Scorpius rodaba los ojos y susurraba a su amigo Albus:  
>—Tu hermana debería aprender de Rose… ¡Se ve simplemente adorable!<p>

Albus hizo un sonido indefinido con su garganta, como para despistar.

—Esta vestida de los colores de todo Hogwarts— Dijo mientras miraba la ropa multicolor de Rose— ¡Vaya chica! — Suspiró soñadoramente Scorpius.


End file.
